


Smile at the World

by Sardonics



Series: Vanish in the Void [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Shay is a doll, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonics/pseuds/Sardonics
Summary: With Shiro missing and the future of Voltron uncertain, even the usually happy Hunk can't keep his cool.A tale of stress-baking, distance, and cookies.





	Smile at the World

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the season 2 finale of Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Hunk was too busy with his souffle to listen to the Balmeran girl sitting at his table.  


It's not that he hadn't tried, of course. He'd been busy for the last varga with his sweets, and he couldn't sit still long enough for Shay's silky voice to make its way into his ears. His stomach rumbled, but not with hunger. Instead, worry and stress chopped its way against his insides, turning them to water. Shiro had been missing a week now. Keith and Lance hadn't been outside of their rooms since before bed the night prior. Hunk wasn't sure if Pidge was even sleeping right now. In short, the paladins of Voltron were a mess, and Hunk had no idea on how to fix them. Instead, he pulled out another stick of butter from the fridge and shoved his souffle in the oven, happy for the distraction and the busy work.  


"Hunk? Are you listening to me?" Shay inquired from her seat. She had been nibbling at a plate of cookies that Hunk had set in front of her. It was joined by at least three more dozens of assorted cookies, five cakes, and four bakers dozen cupcakes. Hunk had been baking all morning, and had invited Shay aboard the Castle of Lions to join him. She had been hoping to say hello to the other members of the team, but they hadn't been present when she had entered and still hadn't made an appearance presently, almost 3 hours later. Hunk had told her about the black paladin's disappearance, and Shay had replied with her deepest apologies and her support, but Hunk merely smiled in his soft sad way and shook off the topic, instead taking her hand and leading her into the familiar-feeling kitchen.  


Finally, she had nudged her way in, as he turned and made eye-contact for the first time in hours. "O-oh. No, honestly. Sorry." He murmured, an embarrassed flush creeping its way up to his ears. He rubbed the back of his head with his flour covered hand, leaving puffs of white in his dark brown locks. Shay cocked her head slightly, her lips falling down at the edges just slightly. She had barely frowned, but Hunk immediately caught it, the flush crawling to his cheeks and neck. When he blushed, Hunk turned red all over. Shay had thought it cute the first time she had seen it and she still did, but this time it had struck her as odd. Hunk was attentive and sweet, but today he had been distant and busy. He only ever baked this much when he was stressed, Shay knew, and for that she was worried.  


"What's the matter, Hunk? You're baking an awful lot. I can't eat this much." She tried to tease, offering up a teeny smile. Hunk sighed and shook his head, his own smile sad again and the light in his eyes dim. This upset Shay more than his erratic baking. She loved the light and life that Hunk possessed. She loved his laugh and his grin and the warmth of his hugs. But something was off about him today, and Shay was sure she knew what it was. The oven dinged, and Hunk pulled out a souffle, perfectly puffy. He sat it on the table and Shay cleared her throat, preparing again to get through to him. To help him. She wished for more than the thousandth time that humans were as easy to connect to as the Balmera was, and put down the cookie she had long ago abandoned while Hunk scooped out more chocolate chip cookie dough onto a tray. Here went nothing.  


"Please, Hunk? You can talk to me. Always. I'm here for you." She whispered gently. It hurt her to her core to see the man she adored in pain. He was her best friend, and to see him without a smile was like like seeing a cake without frosting.  


Hunk just shook his head, and Shay could tell he was shrinking back into himself. He sighed and put the pan in the oven, shutting the door. He turned to her on his heel, and she could immediately see the stress lines developing on his forehead and the corners of his mouth. She didn't know when he developed them, but she knew that they didn't match with his normal happy demeanor.  


"I... Shay, I'm worried about Shiro." Hunk finally whispered. "And the team, but like, mostly Shiro because where is he? What if he's..." He trailed, frowning, his face caving into despair. "I wish I could go out and find him myself, but I have no idea how to. I feel useless! All I can do is sit here and bake and bake and make batter and bake."  


The gates had finally opened and Shay could see the etchings of relief coming over Hunk. He sniffled and rubbed one of his eyes, a weak chuckle snaking its way out from between his lips. "I'm sorry. I should've just told you earlier." He admitted. Shay smiled at him warmly, just happy he wasn't hiding anymore. "It's okay, Hunk. I understand. But you're going to find him." She promised. "And how do you know that?" Hunk asked, curious as he walked to her and let her run her thumbs over his cheeks hot with oven warmth and dusty with cake flour.  


"You're the paladins of Voltron of course. Once, I believed you could do anything as you saved my people and my home. And now I know that you can. Nothing is impossible with you, Hunk. I am confident that you will find your friend and punish those that took him."  


And for the first time in a week, Hunk smiled.  



End file.
